


¿Quién es una buena chica? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

by AndreaPLancer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaPLancer/pseuds/AndreaPLancer
Summary: Akali sabia de los gustos sadicos y curiosos de Evelynn, ahora mas que nunca, pero jamás hubiera imaginado lo que sus presas sentian cuando se perdian en ese color ambar tan exotico y peligroso. (Universo KDA) (Advertencia de Contenido sexual- contenido violento- contenido sexual "Y" violento)





	1. ¿Quién es una buena chica? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen y me cago un litro medio de mierda en vos, en la universidad, en el lol, en los amigos pelotudos que tengo y la familia montón de acá en la que me pusieron. “mimimi piri pidrii sir piir, igridici qii ti pidri ni is in drigidicti ilchilici ni ti midri lis ibindini y tis imigis ti qiirin i si firmi piri ti qiirin mimimi” chúpame el pingo vos y tus comparaciones del orto, que a mi que mierda me va a importar que a vos te parezca bien bancar pelotudos a diario porque no estas en Siria siendo bombardeado ¿Qué culo tiene que ver? Que manía del ojete ese de desestimar el sufrimiento ajeno porque hay otros que también sufren. Lameculos de mierda ustedes y el carnero astudo que les fue a enseñar a que no se pueden quejar porque primero se deben comparar con otros. Ideología sacada del ano de un sapo con herpes cuyo supositorio desborda de diarrea con parásitos empachados de mierda.

“Desafortunada chica nueva”

Fue lo primero que la escucho decir en la primera reunión y desde entonces no había podido de sacar de su cabeza ese curioso apodo que Evelynn le dio.

—¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso de todas formas?

Ahri escuchó la pregunta mientras la miraba ahora por el enorme espejo con luces, la ninja rapera estaba cruzada de brazos, apoyada en la pared.

—¡Oh vamos! — la animó sabiendo de que hablaba.

Antes de salir del camerino, luego de ultimar los detalles de la presentación esa noche, Evelynn y Akali discutían, pero la mayor la dejo hablando sola volviendo a apodarla como si se tratara de una niña.

—Eve es experta poniendo a la gente de los nervios, solo está jugando contigo.

—“Desafortunada chica nueva” me lo dijo apenas tuvimos la primera reunión las cuatros… ¿Desafortunada por qué? “nueva” bueno… tu y ella ya se conocían y quizás soy alguien nuevo, pero tampoco llama así a Kai'sa.

—De verdad… no le hagas gran caso— trató de minimizar la líder de la banda, lo que menos necesitaba era a la main rapera desconcentrada en algo tan trivial, minutos antes de un show.

—Me da igual…— murmuro molesta, dejando también el camerino sin lugar a nada más.

Ahri entonces intercambio una leve mirada con Kai’sa. La bailarina simplemente se encogió de hombros y esto dio por zanjado el asunto, por lo menos para ambas.

* * *

 

—Realmente los destrozaste allí.

—Si, prácticamente no necesitábamos de los parlantes cuando todo el estadio te marcaba el ritmo, Akali.

—Exageras…

Pero Ahri sabia que no lo estaba.

Se sentía ahora relajada luego de dar uno de los mejores espectáculos de lo que la banda llevaba y toda preocupación sobre que la rapera furtiva estuviera desconcentrada se esfumaron apenas esta puso un pie en frente de todas para comenzar con su parte.

—Como sea… yo también quede “destruida”— cambio de tema rápidamente la ninja— de verdad me gustaría regresar a descansar.

—Y lo harás… luego de que compartamos unos momentos en la cena comitiva del lugar…

—¡¿Qué?!

También la bailarina como la rapera no demoraron su queja, pero su líder solo les sonrió con entendimiento.

—Solo serán unos minutos, ni siquiera tiene que hablar, solo sonrían y sean lindas…— comentó alejándose un par de pasos para verlas mejor— justo así…

—Evelynn ya se fue…

—¿Qué? — preguntó con curiosidad Akali, mientras exploraba por el salón. Había mucha gente, pero ni rastro de su compañera.

—No lo creo, debe andar por ahí, solo… coman algo, diviértanse un poco— trató de razonar su líder— prometo que nos iremos en unos minutos.

—Realmente no tengo hambre— comentó Kai´sa mientras veía como Ahri se alejaba para encontrarse con unos tipos de trajes y corbatas brillantes.

—Ni yo— concordó la otra chica— El aire apesta aquí.

El lugar, lleno como estaba, no era nada placentero para un grupo de chicas que aún tenían el sudor en sus cuerpos luego de un concierto. Anhelaba por sobre todas las cosas una rápida ducha y el frio de unas sabanas.

—Me largo…

—Ahri dijo que…

—Ya se lo que Ahri dijo— la interrumpió, pero la bailarina la miró duramente en reproche— solo… agh, tomare algo de aire ¿De acuerdo? Volveré antes de que noté que me fui.

—No me dejes sola con toda esta gente.

—No lo hare— dijo, entendiendo mejor ahora el reclamo de la menor— solo tomare un poco de aire… de verdad.

No volteo a mirarla de nuevo, simplemente se alejo rumbo a uno de las puertas del lugar. Solo cruzarla se sintió peor que adentro.

Ahora podía ver a la gente moviendo las cosas del escenario, algunas personas entrevistando a otras, unos no muy disimulados flashes en su dirección y mucho más ruido.

Se sintió irritada al instante y comenzó a caminar.

Sus pies la llevaron a la parte alta del escenario, donde el piso era de rejilla y los cables, aunque seguros, colgaban desordenados.

Akali podía ver algunas personas aun trabajando en sus cosas, los encargados de audio, ya mas desocupados de su labor, se distendían con algún programa en sus computadores.

A medida que avanzaba por allí, se sentía mejor, la brisa en lo alto era algo que realmente le daba nueva vida a su alma.

Se aceró a una baranda alejada de todos. Desde allí podía ver el no tan glamoroso callejón de desechos del lugar.

Su vista se paseó por la oscuridad de ese lugar y como por el mismo camino, a las calles, la luz se hacia intensamente brillante y llena de vida.

Disfrutaba ver ese contraste, le parecía increíble cómo podía sentirse identificada con el sucio y pequeño lugar abajo que el resto de todos los demás iluminados y llenos de vida.

Le tomó mas tiempo de la cuenta notarlo, pero es que en ese sucio lugar algo no cuadraba. Un increíble Lamborghini fucsia estaba estacionado justo al lado de un enorme basurero callejero verde.

No pudo distinguirlo en un primer momento por lo apagado y olvidado que parecía el vehículo, pero ahora era imposible de ignorar, mas aun reconociendo al dueño, quien estaba sentado en su capot.

Evelynn no estaba sola. Un hombre hablaba con ella a unos escasos metros de su auto. La chica parecía aburrida mientras miraba a su interlocutor.

Akali quiso saber mas sobre lo que pasaba. Sentía curiosidad, pero iba más allá de eso. Su instinto estaba alerta, como si algo estuviera por ocurrir y esa era la dirección donde toda su atención debía concentrarse.

Y entonces paso.

El hombre dio dos pasos veloces, levantando su mano y dejándola caer con fuerza en el rostro de su compañera. Lo siguiente que vio fue como era estrangulada con ambas manos de su atacante.

No necesitó más.

Saltó sobre la baranda, apoyándose luego en una saliente de la pared mas cercana, dos saltos mas y ya aterrizaba sobre el enorme basurero.

Con gran agilidad aprovechó aun el impulso del ultimo saltó y se abalanzo sobre el hombre.

Acertó a darle dos puñetazos limpios en el rostro antes de reconocer al chico.

—Kiok…

No podía creerlo, debajo de ella estaba nada mas que uno de los vocalistas mas famoso de la zona, cuya banda le habían abierto el telón hace solo unas cuantas horas.

—¡Quítate! — le dijo el chico entre sorprendido y ofendido.

Akali le obedeció olvidando por unos segundos el porque de sus golpes, pero apenas se puso de pie escuchó una pequeña risa detrás suyo que la hizo recordar.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!—lo encaró, pero el chico solo miró por detrás de su hombro.

—Vete— recomendó Evelynn aun de buen humor.

Akali se dio vuelta para indagarla, pero los pasos del muchacho corriendo, alejándose, hizo que su mirada se concentrara en él, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Desafortunada… como siempre.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué estaba Kiok golpeándote?!... ¿Estás bien? — su tono de voz cambio al recordar el golpe del chico.

Evelynn tenia una marca en su mejilla alta, pero le sonreía en una expresión que la ninja no pudo entender.

—Oh... estaba mas que bien— comentó la mujer, bajando del capot de su auto, apoyando sus pies en el suelo— ya hasta me había sacado las bragas.

Akali notó entonces lo desabotonado y subida que estaba la falda de su compañera, dejando ver gran parte de su muslo, y como esta ahora se agachaba para juntar de su tobillo la diminuta prenda bordo.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando entendió la intensión de acomodarse la ropa interior de la otra chica y por varios segundos no dijo nada.

Podía sentir que la mayor caminaba acercándose a ella.

—Una lástima… seguro se me mojan un poco, pero bueno… debo admitir que estaba un poco entusiasmada— comentó haciendo incomodar aún más a la rapera— con lo que me gusta duro y ahora solo me deberé conformar con una simple ducha… de verdad no podías ser mas inoportuna.

Akali no dijo nada mientras su compañera pasaba de ella y abría la puerta que daba hacia el interior, cerrándola de un portazo para acentuar su mal humor por la oportunidad perdida.

* * *

 

Akali tuvo más de una ocasión para poder conversar con Ahri sobre lo que vivió en el callejón aquella noche.

Pero lo sentía tan “infantil” e “Innecesario” cuando se lo planteaba en su cabeza que había desistido en todas las oportunidades que tuvo.

“Evelynn tiene fama de… sádica y liberar por así decirlo, decirle a Ahri que lo es, y que la interrumpí tratando de llegar a… bueno lo que sea, es ridículo ¿Aparte qué? ¿Ahora tenemos todas 8 años y debemos acusar con nuestra mamá cada vez que… lo que sea que pase?”

—… y por los disturbios de hace dos semanas es obvio que esta ciudad esta en alerta y… ¿Akali?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que estoy diciendo? — interrogó su líder, a sabiendas que la rapera no la había estado escuchando.

—¿Eh? Si, si… claro.

—Bien… entonces cuidaras que Evelynn no se escape a ningún lado y yo cuidare a Kai´sa.

—Espera… ¿Qué?

—Dios, de verdad a veces me preocupa que tanto ramyun picante te afecte el cerebro. Lo repetiré una sola vez mas ¿De acuerdo?

El concierto era al día siguiente, la banda había pasado por un incómodo vuelo, solo para llegar a un concurrido recibimiento por parte de los fans en el aeropuerto para pasar directamente y casi sin tiempo a comer a una firma de autógrafos de mas de 4 horas. Cenaron en la recepción del hotel y ahí es donde se encontraban ahora con los platos brillando de limpio luego de que las 4 se sintieran abastecidas.

—Como bien, “todo el mundo” sabe, el incidente que paso con la banda K7O hace dos semanas, en donde un grupo de fans logró secuestrarlos por más de dos horas al hacerse pasar por parte del staff, ha hecho que esta ciudad cobre mala fama. El personal de seguridad esta enloquecido con nuestra llegada y también nuestra propia gente.

Ahri tomó unos momentos para cerciorarse de que nadie mas la escuchaba. Podía ver aparte del personal atento a su mesa, pero no se podía decir que estuvieran realmente tan cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

—Yo sé que tú, Kai´sa, amas escaparte de noches para merodear en las discotecas de la zona y que tú, Evelynn tienes tus propios intereses en… “conocer el idioma” del lugar.

—¿El idioma? — preguntó la bailarina sin entender.

—Me gusta aprender diferentes lenguas, si me entiendes.

—Como sea— volvió a tomar la palabra su líder— Akali acaba de comer hasta llenarse, eso me asegura que se tirara a dormir como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Oye…

—Y no la culpo…— agregó ahora con cansancio mientras su rostro reflejaba lo mismo que su voz— han sido un par de días en que ninguna tuvo un descanso… y no juzgo su forma de pasar el tiempo… el poco tiempo que cada una tiene libre… pero por esta noche… solo por esta noche… no salgan de sus cuartos.

* * *

 

A veces tenían cuartos para cada una, a veces solo era una enorme suit para las cuatro y otras veces debían compartir el cuarto de hotel entre dos.

Este era el último caso ahora.

Por afinidad, era normal que Ahri compartiera con Evelynn, pero a la rapera le comenzaba a parecer mas bien que la verdadera razón de la líder era tener todo el cuarto de hotel para ella sola.

En más de una ocasión había visto venir a la de pelo fucsia a desayunar desde la entrada del hotel y no desde su habitación.

Ahora era diferente, Ahri prefirió compartir la habitación con Kai´sa y dejar que ambas chicas se las ingenie por su cuenta.

“Me pregunto si habrá tenido otra razón para hacerlo”

El cansancio se apodero de ella mientras la tranquilizaba la idea de que Evelynn se encontraba del otro lado, cruzando la puerta y el pequeño living, en su propia habitación.

Aunque terminaron compartiendo el cuarto de hotel esta tenía sus divisiones… y todo estaría bien esa noche mientras ambas permanecieran en los extremos opuestos.

El sueño llegó a ella a medida que cerró los ojos. Se acomodó de costado, a un borde de la cama, como mas le gustaba y se dispuso a dormir.

No se sentía parte de la realidad cuando sus sentidos agudos entraron en alerta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudo escuchar el inconfundible caminar con tacos por el suelo de parqué.

Su cama se hundió cuando la figura llego a los pies de esta, alguien se había recostado a su lado y no necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

La habitación estaba impregnada de ese aroma invasivo y exótico.


	2. Mal, eres una chica mala, mala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Se quedó viendo a la nada en su habitación. El silencio era tal que podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de su inesperada acompañante.

Cuando el tiempo se le hizo por demás pesado, se animó a girarse, quedando con la vista al techo, de reojo miró a Evelynn. Con sus ojos entrenados, pudo sacar el mayor provecho a esa rápida mirada.

Evelynn estaba acostada a su lado en la cama, miraba distraída su celular. La mayor diferencia la encontró al comparar la vestimenta de ambas.

Ella llevaba una camiseta holgada, cómoda y unos pantalones sueltos, pero la vocalista era totalmente lo opuesto. No parecía que fuera a dormir, más bien como si estuviera a punto de salir a alguna discoteca de renombre. Una falda ajustada de cuero, pegada a su figura y un top de tirantes, oscuro, hacía resaltar un collar de oro largo en su pecho. Las medias en red contrastaban su blanca piel aun en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — fue la corta pregunta que lanzo, mirando distraídamente hacia arriba.

—¿De qué hablas? Estoy en mi cuarto.

—Esa es una mentira, tu cuarto queda cruzando la sala.

—Desde que me pusieron en este cuarto contigo, toda la habitación del hotel es mío también.

—¿Quién te enseño a dividir bienes? Claro que este es mi cuarto y no tuyo, compartimos habitación de hotel, si, pero si este tiene dos habitaciones adentro es obvio que uno es mío y el otro tuyo.

—Oh... bien... me gusta más esta habitación.

—Lastima, yo llegue primero, y quiero dormir.

—Pues hazlo.

Akali tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. La conversación era calmada, sin que ninguna se mirara, pero cada vez que Evelynn contestaba algo le molestaba en gran medida.

—Me molestas y no puedo dormir.

—Hare silencio entonces.

—No, idiota, me molesta tu presencia.

—¿Por qué?

Era la primera vez que la ninja sentía la mirada sobre ella, solo girar un poco la cabeza y comprobó que así era. Su compañera la veía con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? — insistió Evelynn al no tener una respuesta.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?!— preguntó dándose tiempo buscando una respuesta convincente— me gusta estar sola, duermo sola, no me gusta la compañía de nadie.

—Ciertamente, no pareces alguien que duerma con la gente o comparta cama...

—Eso es, ahora si has entendido... espera ¿Qué?

—Lo de encamar ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¡Para tu información si se cómo...!

Akali se dio cuenta pronto que no tenía idea de cómo la conversación se había orientado a ese tema.

—No importa, solo vete.

—No lo hare.

La menor bufó viendo como su sueño se perdía de vista.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya te lo dije, me gusta esta habitación— comentó con obviedad la vocalista, volviendo a su celular.

—Es...exactamente...igual...a la otra habitación.

—No lo es.

—¿Qué tiene de diferente?

—En esta estás tú.

Akali puso su mano en la almohada y la jaló para luego ponérsela arriba de su cabeza. Muy dentro de ella, esperaba esa respuesta de la otra chica. No dejaba de sonar molesto, aun así.

—Te gusta mucho meterte conmigo ¿No es así?

—No realmente, siempre encuentro mejores cosas que hacer... pero ya traté de salir de aquí y esta vez Ahri se ha esmerado... ahora tengo un gran problema.

—No me interesa saber cuál es, resuélvelo por tu cuenta y vete.

—No puedo.

La mas chica no contesto, siguió con la almohada arriba suyo y se mentalizó para no volver hablar ni preguntar nada más. Tenia la esperanza de que por hartazgo la otra chica se vaya o mejor aún, ella misma pudiera dormir.

Luego de 10 minutos se rindió con ambas posibilidades.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

—Estoy realmente muy caliente.

Akali solo puso sus dos manos sobre la almohada y trató de asfixiarse con la almohada, al no lograrlo se sentó de golpe.

—¡¿Y a mi que me importa si estas caliente o no?!

—¿De que hablas? Lo acabas de preguntar.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero su mente le hizo dar cuenta de su desliz.

—¡Eso es porque tu viniste aquí y dijiste que tenías un problema!

—Y no mentí, de verdad es un problema.

—¡¿Y no puedes ir con ese problema a tu habitación?!

—En mi habitación no hay nada que me ayude a solucionarlo... aquí sí.

—¡¿Como que aquí...?! ¡¿Eh?!

—Comúnmente cuando tengo sed, salgó a buscar algo de beber, pero cierta zorra me cerró el bar... aunque me dejo encerrada con cierta persona muy apetecible.

—No me interesa saber tus formas y gustos cuando quieres que te la pongan, Evelynn, yo no soy tu solución. Vete de aquí.

—No lo hare— contestó con contundencia la mayor, guardando finalmente su celular para prestarle total atención a la otra miembro— Tu no entiendes lo doloroso que es para mí aguantarlo.

—Y no me importa.

—Debería... somos compañeras después de todo. — retrucó acomodándose en la cama, apoyándose mejor y viendo el techo— Es por eso que cada vez que te ves en aprieto cuando un reportero te presiona debo advertirle que le degollare si hace algo que te vaya a incomodar.

—... ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nada?! Claro que nos defenderemos y demás, es lo que Ahri siempre dice...

—No te ofendas niña, pero lo haces letal. La única vez que "saltaste" en mi defensa, arruinaste mi cita.

—¡Pensé que ese chico te estaba golpeando!

—Pensaste bien ¿Por qué lo detuviste!

—...

—Realmente eres solo una niña pequeña, piensas que porque a ti no te gusta el sake a los demás tampoco debería.

—Lamento haber arruinado tu... momento.

—Gracias, de verdad necesitaba una disculpa honesta de tu parte. Te ves tan linda arrepentida, como un perrito cuando rompe algo— comentó hiriendo el orgullo de la otra chica.

—Vete.

—O vamos, solo bromeaba.

—No me interesa, solo vete.

—Hagamos un trato, yo me voy... si tu me das algo a cambio, aparte me lo debes, por eso de arruinar mi cita y que siempre te tenga que defender por ser tan poco capaz de contestar a los entrevistadores.

—Después de esta noche, Evelynn— puntualizo la menor con una mirada afilada— nunca mas trates de defenderme. Yo odio a la gente que hace favores esperando a que se le pague luego.

—Eres realmente cruel conmigo, encanto ¿Lo sabias?

—Lo seré aún más a partir de hoy. Y ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Realmente no es nada a comparación de todo lo que se hace por ti niña— siguió timándola, y pudo ver en su mirada que funcionaba— quiero que me ayudes con...

—No me acostare contigo, antes que digas algo así.

—No iba a pedir eso, no caigo tan bajo, aparte no es divertido cuando lo tengo que estar pidiendo— comentó y por su tonó Akali adivino que comenzaba a mostrarse mas interesada— lo realmente entretenido es cuando te suplican a ti por eso.

—Ya te dije, creo que com veces, que no me importa tus... cosas.

—Cierto, cierto, lo lamento, te estoy aburriendo— comentó apoyando sus codos para erguirse un poco y verla mejor— quiero un beso.

—Te dije que...

—No dije que me besaras abajo.

—Evelynn...

—Mira, de verdad se nota que no entiendes mi situación y lo mal que la estoy pasando— comenzó en un tono mas seria— yo de verdad sufro cuando no puedo satisfacerme. Eres la única que puede ayudarme.

—Sabes que puedes masturbarte ¿Verdad?

—Puedo lastimarme con mis uñas, las llevó largas porque a diferencia del ninja come uñas, yo debo representar unas cuantas marcas de cosméticos que incluyen esmaltes.

—Hay otras formas de tocarse.

—Uy, la niñita conoce otras formas, por favor, compártelas conmigo.

—Tu, definitivamente, sabes mas que yo de este tema.

—No creo, yo no tengo guardada revistas pornográficas en mi "Caja de armas antiguas"

Akali se quedó sin palabras, sintió que una jarra de agua helada caía en su estómago.

—Pero que ninja tan sucia resultaste ser. Aunque mentiría si dijera que todas las revistas esas eran pornográficas... ¿Quién ve revista a estas alturas? Pero supongo que tienen su encanto todavía... por eso aun compran revistas, lo hacen cuando salimos nosotros en alguna nota ¿Verdad? Y es aun mayor la ganancia cuando sacan posters, no hay como tenerlos en físico. Es otro sentimiento. Puedes entender eso ¿No es asi?

Evelynn sabia lo que decía, y por el rostro cada vez más pálido y descompuesto de la otra sabia que iba a conseguir lo que vino a buscar, solo necesitaba un poco más, y se lo daría.

—La revista con la entrevista exclusiva que Ahri dio hace un tiempo se vendió realmente bien, pero todos sabemos que nuestra querida líder vende mucho por su apariencia y ese numero tiene toda una galería de ella— comentó riendo un poco— pero claro que tu sabes bien eso... ese numero esta junto con tus otras revistas en esa caja.

La vocalista esperó, pero nada salió de la boca de la otra chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Le das la misma utilidad que las demás? — insistió divertida— ¿Te tocas viendo fotos de tu nuestra querida líder?

La reacción de Akali no fueron palabras, se tiró encima de su compañera haciendo que ambas cayeran a un lado de la cama.

—Ahora si se puso interesante— comentó riéndose por la reacción que la hacia ver aun mas evidente, pero el apretón en su cuello la hizo callar.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a decir...?!

—¿La verdad?... ¿Te gusta Ahri?

—¡No!

—¿Y porque tienes esas imágenes suyas? No te culpo, solo estoy celosa, solo tienes de ella— comentó aun divertida pese a ver el puño levantado de la otra chica.

—Evelynn, juro que si dices algo— comentó mientras su cabeza no podía encontrar algo bueno que decir que no sea una amenaza— te matare, lo juro, no me importa.

—Tranquila— comentó esforzándose por no seguir riendo de la otra chica— solo lo dije porque quería que supieras que... en lo que respecta a trabajos manuales personales... seguro me llevas ventaja.

—No es lo que crees— comentó apretando los dientes, pero la chica solo le sonrió de lado.

—Qué importa lo que yo crea ¿Verdad? — comentó con tranquilidad— pero... y si te digo lo que Ahri cree sobre que tengas esas imágenes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No solo le dije a Ahri que tienes sus fotos, sino que se lo mostré con el resto del contenido. Tu querida líder sabe de tus fantasías.

Evelynn pudo ver como el rostro de la chica arriba suyo asimilaba lo dicho. Se excitó cuando vio que el puño que el mostraba se cerraba mas fuertemente, pero nada paso.

—Mentirosa.

La mayor tuvo que reír.

—¿Lo dices porque sabes que estoy mintiendo... o porque te mueres si es cierto?

—Evelynn...

Su nombre salió en un tono de pena y lástima que rompió totalmente la atmosfera que trataba de traer.

—Agh... no me pongas esa cara. Ahri no sabe nada... y seguirá sin saberlo, por lo menos no sabrá nada de mí— confesó sin más.

Akali dejó de presionar su cuello y bajo el puño amenazante, pero aún mantenía cautiva a la otra chica.

—Dios, de verdad que eres solo una niña— siguió hablando la mayor— mírate ahí, toda avergonzada porque te descubrieron, tan divertido... pero si tanto te preocupa... hay una forma de que se me olvide la existencia de esa caja.

—¿Vas a extorsionarme? — preguntó recuperando el mal humor.

Solo recibió una sonrisa segura de la otra chica.

Se sentía desdichada, nunca antes había experimentado el estar bajo el control de alguien mas por algo que no podía cambiar.

"Desafortunada chica nueva" recordó que la apodaba. No encontraba otra forma de definirse en esos momentos.

—Oh vamos, tampoco te voy a pedir que me dejes meterte algo o que salgas afuera a chupar miembros o algo así.

—¿Vas a pedirme que tenga relaciones contigo?

—No, como dije, no es divertido si lo tengo que pedir.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Ya te lo dije.

Evelynn esperaba que no se lo tuviera que repetir de nuevo y su satisfacción creció cuando la chica puso una mano a la par de su rostro, apoyándola en el suelo.

Akali la miraba aun molesta, pero eso no evitó que comenzara a acercar su rostro hacia ella. Abrió un poco su boca cuando ya la tenia a escasos centímetros, y entonces sintió el roce de sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> También dejo a su criterio cortar o no capitulos así :v
> 
> (La buscaban para asesinarla)
> 
> Perdón, no iba actualizar todavía, pensaba hacerlo el jueves a la noche porque esto de andar de aquí para allá por las fiestas con la familia me mantuvo ocupada estos días.
> 
> Aun así, les quería dar una probadita de lo que viene, no me tardare mucho igual pero ya me urgía actualizar algo de este fic XD
> 
> Feliz navidad a todos :)
> 
> (Era re troll pero lo hacía con amor)


	3. Yo, yo soy una chica buena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: League of Legends y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y no, chicos, Evelynn es cruel y mata gente, aquí, en el lore de la grieta y en el lore de KDA, no la considero una buena persona :v

Sabía que quería un beso, y estaba dispuesta a dárselo ahora, por eso le sorprendió que la otra chica apoyara su mano en su rostro, tapándole los ojos y alejándola un poco de su objetivo.

—No estoy lista— le susurró Evelynn antes de que pudiera protestar— de verdad eres muy linda, me haces sentir avergonzada si te acercas así sin más.

Esperó sin moverse por unos segundos y luego sintió el aliento cálido debajo de su nariz, no pasó demasiado cuando los labios de Evelynn se apoyaron en los suyos.

No pudo evitar el pequeño sobresalto ante la sensación.

La mano de la mayor pasó de estar en sus ojos a acariciarle la mejilla para colocarse luego en su nuca, tomándola con delicadeza.

Ahora Akali podía verla justo en frente, con los ojos cerrados. La cercanía le molestaba y pese a sentirse en desconfianza terminó por cerrar los ojos también.

Un nuevo escarmiento le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió la lengua de la otra chica tocar sus labios, sabía lo que significaba y, presa de la situación, terminó por abrir la boca para darle entrada.

Pese a lo que temía, Evelynn estaba siendo suave, inclusive la leve presión en su nuca la hacía relajarse, terminó por optar de disfrutar del momento y olvidarse de las circunstancias que la llevaron a ese punto.

Pero solo le duró un par de segundos.

Abrió los ojos de forma alarmante cuando sintió en su boca la intromisión de algo extraño que Evelynn pasó. No sabía el número, pero eran dos o tres especies de píldoras que luchó por no tragar.

Ahora la mayor la tomaba con fuerza de la nuca y presionaba sus labios dolorosamente contra ella para no soltarla.

Akali solo pudo presionar sus manos contra ella, pero le fue inútil en los primeros momentos, para cuando logró algo las píldoras ya no estaban, se habían desintegrado y un líquido dulzón amargo la invadía.

El pánico hizo que se acercara y empujara con fuerza, finalmente zafándose del agarre de la mayor.

Comenzó a toser, tratando de vomitar lo que había tragado, en el suelo una sustancia oscura de tonos violáceas se veía.

—Sabía que ibas a luchar y tirarías el contenido, pero aun así tragaste un montón, de hecho, solo con la mitad de una cápsula es absurdamente suficiente y por lo poco que veo aquí— dijo mirando la sustancia en el suelo— te tragaste casi todo, buena chica.

—¡¿Qué me diste?!

—Un regalo— admitió con calma— Ya que Ahri siempre está diciendo que debemos ser unidas, comprendernos, ser cercanas y demás… te di algo que te hará entender cómo me siento a veces.

—¿Qué?

—“Sed de lujuria”— comentó sin más, sentándose en el borde de la cama— así se llama la droga.

—¡¿Me drogaste?!

—Oye, leí que los ninjas también hacen ese tipo de cosas, no me mires como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo… no es veneno. No te vas a morir.

—¿Qué me pasará?

—Oh, ya verás...

Akali sintió el verdadero temor apoderarse de ella cuando la otra chica le sonrió. Solo entonces pensó en la única persona que podría salvarla de esa situación.

—Ahri…— comentó poniéndose de pie con rapidez tratando de llegar a la puerta.

—Ah-ah— le negó el pase cerrando con fuerza la salida la mayor cuando le vio las intenciones.

El sonido que hizo el azote fue tremendamente profundo para sus oídos, tanto que tuvo que agarrarse la cabeza para que dejara de palpitarle.

—Rápido ¿No es así? — comentó viendo la reacción— te va a encantar, y créeme no es algo que consigues fácilmente. Lo preparo con un buen y viejo amigo.

—Cállate.

La voz de Evelynn la confundía más, no sabía de dónde venía y la habitación parecía moverse debajo de sus pies, en un vaivén lento pero constante.

—Deberías recostarte un rato, los primeros momentos son los peores, pero luego…

La conducían por la habitación, sentía que arrastraba los pies, y de repente su espalda conoció lo suave del colchón.

Podía mirar el blanco cielo raso arriba, se movía, pero considerablemente menos. El rostro de Evelynn apareció en escena, le sonreía mientras su cabello caía por uno de sus hombros.

—Te daré unos minutos— le dijo con paciencia— aun no estás listas… si… unos minutos.

Akali se sentía totalmente relajada, era como si algo hormigueara en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, ya no veía a Evelynn, creyó escuchar la puerta. El estar sola ahora le sentaba mal, pero era lo único. En alguna parte, donde nunca lo admitiría, creía de verdad que Evelynn le había hecho un favor. Se sentía bien. Quería dormir.

…

Solo fueron un par de minutos, en los que ella buscó unas cosas en su habitación y entró de nuevo a la de Akali.

Le causó gracia ver como la chica se abrazaba a su almohada, su rostro ya no estaba relajado, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se mostraba inquieta.

“Creo que le di demasiado” pensó para sus adentros, pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se moría por ver lo que una dosis tan grande podía hacer.

Se acercó a la cama y le quitó la almohada a la chica, no protestó, simplemente comenzó girar su cuerpo, no encontrando lo que buscaba.

“Y no lo encontrará, no esta noche”

— ¿Te parece si seguimos en donde estábamos?

Akali podía escuchar la voz, pero seguía sintiéndose muy perdida. Sus ojos vieron el rostro de Evelynn justo antes de sentir sus labios.

Era extraño, sentía el hormigueo aún más acentuado en su boca ahora, le provocaba cierta ansiedad.

Evelynn no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir como la ninja le abrazaba el cuello y le correspondía de inmediato.

Se alejó al sentirlo suave y lento, viéndola ahora, con el rostro relajado y una mirada totalmente entregada a la suya.

—Tierno— confesó sin poder evitarlo— pero no es lo que estoy buscando, aun debo esperar que uno minutos más… que mal, nunca fui muy paciente.

Los brazos en su cuello hicieron más presión, tratando de atraerla, y tuvo que poner sus manos en el colchón para que la menor no la volviera a besar.

—Tranquila…— le recomendó, sonriéndole— ya me disté el beso que quería, a decir verdad, solo te estaba testeando con lo de hace trato, no necesito otro.

La tomó de las muñecas y obligó a que sus manos se apoyaran a cada lado de su cabeza en el colchón.

—Ya estás algo inquieta— comentó viendo como la repentina inmovilidad al tenerla encima de ella hacía que la menor tratara de zafarse.

—Suéltame.

—Lo haré, solo espera unos minutos.

En los siguientes segundos la mayor pudo ver como la otra chica pasaba de tener el rostro relajado a uno molesto, enfocando cada vez más su vista en ella.

Para cuando habían pasado un par de minutos, la chica la miraba con odio y movía su cuerpo violentamente tratando de escapar.

— ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó, con gracia a sabiendas de lo que pasaba.

La menor no le contestó, solo siguió luchando por salir.

— ¿Si no me dices que pasa no puedo ayudarte?

—Me… molesta…

— ¿El qué?

—Bájate… ¡Bájate!

— ¿Oh? ¿Yo te molesto? — preguntó con gracia— ¿Mi cuerpo te molesta? ¿Por qué?

Solo decirlo y levantó un poco el peso de sus caderas para volver a depositarlo en la cintura de la ninja, esta simple acción hizo que la menor se quedara rígida.

— ¿Qué pasó? — volvió a preguntar con gracia, pero nadie le contestara.

Akali apretó la mandíbula, su cabeza trataba de asimilar lo poco que podía hilar. De momento se sentía sofocada. La presencia de Evelynn le molestaba enormemente, sentía la necesidad de hacerle daño, de ir contra ella, contra cualquier cosa de hecho, como si fuera que eso la ayudaría a saciarse.

Pero el leve movimiento de la otra chica había hecho que todo se diera vuelta. Sentía su centro muy sensible, lleno, y la cercanía de otro cuerpo hacia relajar ese mal humor que no tenía idea de donde salía.

Le gustaba tener a Evelynn cerca al mismo tiempo que odia verle ahí.

—¿Quieres que lo repita?

Se sintió agradecida al ver que no necesito una respuesta de su parte, la mayor comenzó a mover su centro contra el de ella, y pese a ambas llevar ropa podía sentir que le afectaba a un nivel que nunca antes había experimentado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si te suelto las manos? — preguntó, pero Akali no le escuchaba, la poca concentración que tenía la usaba para pegarse más a la otra chica.

Evelynn dejó de apresarla solo para notar con satisfacción cómo las manos de la ninja iba a su cintura, tratando de pegarla más cada vez que sus caderas chocaban.

—Muy bien… esa es la actitud que busco.

Por respuesta solo obtuvo los jadeos, ahora notorios por el esfuerzo de la más chica, quien se incorporó en una posición de sentada y le abrazaba la espalda, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Evelynn mientras su cintura buscaba desesperadamente los roces.

—Frustrante ¿Cierto?

—Cállate.

—No vas a conseguir nada así.

— ¡Cállate!

Rio porque sabía que no necesitaba hablar para desesperar más a la rapera, simplemente puso sus manos en su estómago y la alejó gentil, pero de forma segura.

Escuchó los sonidos de protesta de la menor por el alejamiento, pero la ignoró, clavándole la vista para tener su atención.

Sabía que la chica ponía toda su concentración en ella, ya la había vinculado como la solución a su problema y eso le gustaba.

—Puedo hacerte sentir mejor—le aseguró para que no sea solo un pensamiento de ella— pero veras, no soy alguien amable, tu lo dijiste bien, me gusta recibir cosas a cambio… así que si quieres seguir con esto… yo debo recibir.

Evelynn vio como ahora la chica pasaba de ella y sus manos la soltaban para tratar de meterse bajo el pantalón suelto.

Sabia que esa era una salida para satisfacerse, pero eso arruinaría enormemente sus planes.

Extendió una mano hasta la mesa de cama, donde había dejado sus cosas.

—¿Sabes? — le preguntó a Akali cuando tomó con fuerzas sus muñecas, alejándola de su centro para que no pueda tocarse, pasándola por detrás de su espalda— no puedes ser tan egoísta ahora de querer masturbarte estando yo aquí ¿Y tus modales?

La otra chica no le contestó, solo forcejeó con ella, pero en vano, pronto se dio cuenta que tenia las manos atadas detrás de su espalda.

La vio con gracia. Quizás, en todas sus facultades, la chica hubiera logrado zafarse, era buena para los escapismos, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba notaba como se entorpecía cada vez más.

Finalmente, la menor optó por buscar lo que había hecho primero, tratar de pegarse a la otra chica y calmar lo abatido de su centro contra ella.

Evelynn volvió a alejarla con su mano, riendo un poco cuando la desesperación invadió el cuerpo de la otra, para finalmente mirarla con pena antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, solo estaba jugando, no pongas esa cara— la consoló acariciándole la mejilla— se justo lo que necesitas.

Volvió a extender sus manos hacia la mesa y esta vez la maniobra le demandó un poco más de tiempo.

Quizás hubiera sido más fácil si desvistiera a la chica abajo suyo, pero no era su idea. Aun así, se las ingenió para colocarle lo requerido por arriba de su pantalón suelto y, cuando finalmente terminó por ajustarlo como quería, la miró.

No pudo evitar sacar su celular y hacerle una foto desde arriba.

—Estoy muy segura que sabes lo que tienes puesto, si ves tanta pornografía que hasta tienes tu propia colección en físico, estarás familiarizada con esto… aunque no se si alguna vez usaste uno— comentó guardando su celular de nuevo— ¿Usaste alguna vez?

Tomó su quijada con brusquedad para que la mirara, pues la chica se movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿O es tu primera vez? — insistió haciendo que finalmente Akali le devolviera una mirada molesta— te va a encantar, descuida… te mostrare como se hace ¿Sí?

Se alejó un poco para que la menor la pudiera ver bien. Agarró el falso miembro, negro, con una mano, y lo jaló un poco.

—De ser real, el movimiento sería más bien jalando, pero a ti creo que te gustara mas sentirlo así— comentó mientras presionaba el falo, empujándolo mas al centro de la otra chica.

Akali podía sentir el roce del juguete por arriba de su ropa, la sensación era mejor que solo frotarse con la piel de Evelynn, aunque solo fuera que una parte pequeña de goma la acariciara de cerca.

La vocalista repitió los movimientos con sus manos, haciendo que los roces se volvieran insistentes.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente? — preguntó viendo como la chica que tenia abajo miraba el accionar de manera confundida y sonrojada, pero sin quejarse— anda, hazlo tú ahora ¿Quieres?

La soltó de repente y tuvo que volver a reír al ver como la chica había olvidado por completo que estaba de manos atadas y no podía llegar a agarrarse el falo por más que lo intentara.

—Ah, es verdad… el pequeño inconveniente con tus muñecas… podría soltarte y ver que como te diviertes con tu nuevo juguete, pero…— se burló alejándose más, ubicándose al otro extremó de la cama, sentándose y abriendo sus piernas— no me gusta hacer favores sin recibir ¿No es así?

Akali se sentía tan sofocada y frustrada que no fue capaz de entender lo que se el decía. Inclusive necesito que Evelynn extendiera sus brazos, como si tratara de recibir un abrazó de ella, para que juntara fuerzas y se pusiera de rodilla sobre el colchón.

Terminó por tirarse arriba de ella y dejarse abrazar sin entender nada.

—Shh shh Buena chica— le comentó al oído cuando sentía su respiración pesada al lado de su oreja mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Para Evelynn, lo negativo de drogar a las personas era justamente tener que tratar con alguien que necesitaba que se lo oriente para que dejara de sufrir.

Podía ver el rostro contrariado y la acción de contraerse de la rapera, sin saber que hacer. Tuvo que llevar su mano de nuevo al objeto y empujar en contra de ella para que la sensación placentera volviera a ser el foco de su concentración.

—Me vas a romper las medias— comentó con gracia cuando ya sentía el miembro empujando sus piernas, errando a donde tenia que entrar, pero finalmente haciendo presión en la zona.

La frustración de Akali comenzó a crecer cuando notaba que los movimientos de su cadera no se comparaban con la precisión de la mano de la otra chica en cuanto a los roces que recibía su centro. Trató inútilmente de empujar más contra el cuerpo, pero nada hacía que el juguete la tocara como quería.

 —Evelynn…

No reconoció la voz que salió de su propia boca. En algún lado se reían de ella, pero no le importaba. Su “Unnie” la había escuchado y le hacía caso, ya había puesto sus manos de nuevo abajo.

—Empuja ahora— le ordenó.

Y así lo hizo.

En vez que hacer movimientos erráticos, al empujar su cadera sintió un tope, algo que evitaba que llegara a chocar contra Evelynn con facilidad, pero pronto pudo llegar a acercarse hasta tocar el centro de la mayor con su pelvis.

—Buena chica, parece que encontraste donde ponerla, bien, bien— la felicitó acariciándole el cabello.

En vez de decírselo, Evelynn prefirió demostrárselo. Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo por el falo, acercándose y alejándose con movimientos lentos pero que Akali sentía, moviéndose a su ritmo, tratando de seguirla, buscando los roces del juguete cada vez que sus caderas chocaban.

La mayor ya no se movía, disfrutaba como su centro era penetrado cada vez con mas fuerza por la rapera, se dedicaba a jadear y reír por la rápida desesperación de la otra al haber encontrado algo que comenzaba a satisfacer su sufrimiento.

—Lo haces como si nunca hubieras tenido sexo en tu vida, cariño— se burló, tratando de alejarla— no es solo entrar y salir…

—Me… me ataste…— se quejó con voz grave y entrecortada.

—Oh ¿Quieres que te desate? —preguntó sin respuesta mientras la otra seguía empujando su cadera a ella— ¿Me vas a demostrar que si sabes que hacer si te suelto? Interesante…

La mayor la empujó un poco y con eso el falso miembro salió de ella. Akali trató inútilmente de volver a posicionarlo, pero comenzó a dar las erráticas embestidas de nuevo, para gracia de Evelynn.

—Tu si que eres graciosa— se burló, poniendo una de sus botas en el hombro de la ninja y empujándola con fuerza, haciendo que cayera de la cama—no porque quieras claro, mas bien… eres un hazme reír, quizás encuentre mas satisfactorio verte simplemente intentar fracasar usando el dildo correctamente.

Pudo ver que se le escuchaba poco, Akali ahora trataba de presionar el objeto contra el suelo de la habitación, como si con eso lograra lo que estaba tratando con la otra cantante.

—Patético…— comentó ahora si un poco molesta, levantándose también y tirando de la chica para que se pusiera de pie— no lo ensucies, idiota.

Volvió a tomar las cosas de la mesa, tirando con brusquedad del brazo de Akali como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que hizo algo malo y su castigo fuera ser zarandeado un poco.

Limpio el falo y luego le mostró una pequeña navaja a Akali, que por unos leves segundos, al ver su filo, dejo de jadear y moverse de forma espasmódica.

 —Ya…— le dijo pasando sus manos a su cadera, cortando lo que la apresaba, liberando sus manos— solo porque me das curiosidad.

Apenas Evelynn se alejó de su cuerpo la ninja bajó sus manos al miembro y trató de presionarse contra él.

No tenia nada que ver a como la mayor se lo había hecho hace unos momentos y esto la frustro rápidamente, tratando con más fuerzas sin ningún resultado.

A su vez, Evelynn sabía que trataría de buscar quitarse las ansias por su cuenta, no le sorprendía el débil y ridículo intento que estaba viendo. Sabia también que ahora debería encontrar la forma de atraerla a ella de nuevo.

Ya lo tenía contemplado.

—Entre tu atontamiento y lo realmente poco de la pieza que da para tu lado no vas a conseguir mucho, cielo— comenzó, tratando de atraer su atención— te juro que si tratas conmigo… tendrás mejores resultados.

Akali dejó de presionarse el centro para ver a Evelynn, solo para tratar de averiguar cómo podía acabar con la agonía que sentía en su vientre, pero solo una mirada le basto para desear a la chica.

Evelynn estaba con las rodillas en el piso, apoyando su pecho y estomago bajo en la cama. Le mostraba sus voluptuosas caderas a Akali, pero esta le puso verdadera atención cuando sus manos levantaron la falda que llevaba hasta su espalda baja, mostrándole las destruidas medias en red en la zona de su entrepierna y lo rojo e hinchado de su centro.

Con dos de sus dedos se tocó los labios bajos y trató de abrirlos de modo que la menor pudiera ver a donde debía insertar el objeto con mas obviedad si era posible.

—Vamos, lo vas a encontrar placentero— le prometió, esperándola— no todo es muscular, niña, pasa por tu cabeza… solo trata de pensar… lo bien que se sentiría romperme en cuatro.

No necesito decir más, era suficiente para que el cuerpo de Akali siguiera lo que sus ojos veían con éxtasis.

Lo ultimó que vio fue como la menor se ponía de rodillas atrás suyo y con una de sus manos ubicaba la punta antes de sentir la profunda y fuerte penetración.

Rio cuando la cadera de la más chica comenzó a golpearla, yendo y viniendo. Solo se acomodó en el colchón con sus manos en él y su cabeza de lado mientras sentía los empujones.

Akali era presa de ver como el cuerpo que tenia abajo se movía cada vez que la embestía. La sensación de su centro conociendo la suave y abundante caderas de Evelynn era satisfactorio, pero no tanto como ver los cabellos en su espalda mientras esta se arqueaba.

Nuevamente sentía deseos de mas y terminó por rodear con sus antebrazos las caderas para que estas no pudieran alejarse mas de ella. La cama comenzaba a hacer sonidos por la fuerza que estaba poniendo contra el otro cuerpo.

Solo cuando escuchó los gemidos de la vocalista no fue capaz de pensar en mas nada y solo se dedicó a empujar, con fuerzas y presionándola con sus manos.

—Mas rápido...— se le demandó y así lo hizo, pegándose a las nalgas de la otra, hasta que la vio contraerse.

Evelynn disfrutó las olas de placer mientras sentía como el miembro se seguía moviendo dentro de ella. Lo dejó correr por unos momentos mientras se recuperaba del éxtasis.

—Buena chica… buena chica…— le felicitó, pero Akali seguí penetrándola con insistencia— ya puedes parar… me aburro si estoy demasiado tiempo en esta posición… ya terminé.

Pero no se le hizo ningún caso, Akali no le contestaba y seguía teniéndola fuertemente agarrada de la cintura, como si adivinara que la otra trataría de detenerla como había hecho antes.

—¡Oye! — le recriminó, tratando de pararse, poniendo una de sus manos en los brazos para alejarla— ¡Te estoy diciendo que…!

Tuvo que callarse y apretar con fuerzas los labios para no largar un alarido de dolor cuando la ninja tomó su muñeca y se la torció, haciendo que su brazo se doblara detrás de su espalda.

Forcejeo un poco con ella, pero fue cuando la fuerza y la posición de ventaja que tenia Akali predominó con dominio.

Terminó con el pecho en él suelo, mientras la menor le ponía la mano en sus cabellos y le aplastaba la cara contra el piso de parqué. Su otra mano aun sostenía con fuerza la llave que le estaba aplicando mientras volvía a penetrarla con fuerza.

La cabeza de la menor no daba abastó para lo que pasaba, en alguna parte sabía que estaba mal, pero era raudamente dominada por la necesidad de calmar su centro.

Le ardía y lo sentía lleno. Cada vez que la pequeña pieza rosaba sus partes sentía un hormigueo placentero que la calmaba, pero solo duraba un segundo y volvía a sentir la necesidad, y se esforzaba por encontrar de nuevo ese segundo de excitación de nuevo.

Tiró del cabello de Evelynn cuando notó que el cuerpo, por las embestidas, se alejaba, y escucho el gritó de la chica acompañada de sus gemidos, esto solo hizo que comenzara un par de estocadas profundas y fuertes antes de volver al acelerado vaivén.

—Perra mala— logró decirle Evelynn, mientras comenzaba a pensar en Akali como una criatura más que una persona.

Sabia que no iba a ser suficiente para la mas chica. El dildo que había escogido no era doble ni mucho menos que eso, solo tenía una pequeña parte de plástico del lado interno. Si Akali era muy precoz, cosa que ya no creía, quizás podría lograr llegar por su cuenta, pero definitivamente no parecía el caso.

Por mas que aumentara la velocidad y comenzara a ser realmente torpe en las embestidas, podía oírla quejarse con frustración, jadeando porque la fuerza se le acababa y no lograba saciarse.

“¿Y quien soy yo si no se de estar insatisfecha?” pensó con gracia cuando le volvieron a jalar del pelo y las estocadas cesaron su velocidad para meterse con profundidad en ella, vibrando con espasmos.

Tardo en notar que era ella misma la que había entrado en un nuevo orgasmo que le había llegado por sorpresa.

Lo recibió jadeando con la boca abierta y gimiendo, disfrutando lo alargado del acto.

Luego creyó, por unos segundos, que quizás la chica también lo había conseguido, pero ahí estaban de nuevo, la entrada y salida del falo en ella.

—¿Qué pasa, perrito? — preguntó con gracia—¿No puedes acabar?

—Cállate…

—¿El pobre Boki no puede acabar? No vas a preñar a nadie, cielo ¿Sabia?

—¡Cállate!

—Hablo en serio…

Los instintos de Akali se pusieron en alerta, pero por lo confundida de la situación mas las palabras misteriosas de Evelynn, no supo de donde venia el peligro hasta que algo tiró de sus piernas.

Manoteo al aire, pero el dorso de la mano de Evelynn conoció su mejilla con fuerza haciendo que cayera a un lado en el suelo.

—Comúnmente me gusta ser la golpeada— comentó la mayor, finalmente poniéndose de pie, aprovechando el aturdimiento por el golpe— pero realmente me estabas aburriendo.

Se acomodó un poco sus ropas y suspiró mientras veía como el cuerpo de la menor se contraía.

—Te dije que era una droga experimental, aunque no peligrosa… bueno, no tan peligrosa— comenzó a explicar— lo que tu cuerpo quiere es… vamos a decir que quieres eyacular, porque es la única forma de expulsarlo… pero ¿Adivina qué? Eres una niña… supongo que el equivalente es que sencillamente consigas un orgasmo… o no, la verdad nunca lo hemos probado en mujeres, eres la primera… quizás, aunque llegues al punto sigas sufriendo por la droga…

—Maldita… puta…

—Si… me lo dicen seguido, ya no me lo tomo personal.

Evelynn se dio la vuelta, encarando la puerta de salida, ya había conseguido lo que quería, dos veces, no necesitaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí, inclusive comenzaba a sentirse cansada.

Solo pudo tomar el picaporte cuando una mano le atrapó la muñeca.

—Que rápida— comentó sin dejarse ver asombrada ante los ojos enrojecidos y molestos de la menor.

La empujó con una mano, pero Akali rápidamente la tomó de la garganta, comenzando a estrangularla.

La llevó a la cama donde una vez arriba tuvo mas control sobre ella. Evelynn comenzó a sentir la presión en su cabeza y optó por clavarle sus uñas en la oreja izquierda.

Por unos segundos pensó en Ahri, en cómo le molestaría ver que debían maquillar de mas a su rapera por su culpa y dudo sobre lastimarla.

La presión en su garganta se hizo más y solo con ver los ojos de la ninja supo que no estaba en sus cabales y que quizás si la mataba ni siquiera lo notoria.

Terminó por atravesar con sus uñas la piel que se le disponía y tirar, arañando toda la zona.

Akali reaccionó ante el dolor, cubriéndose en un primer momento, soltándola, pero apenas notó que el cuerpo abajo suyo trataba de alejarla, comenzó a darle golpes erráticos con los puños cerrados.

—Ya basta…— la amenazó la mayor, tratando de cubrirse, pero al ver la resistencia, Akali trató de tomarla de los brazos para poder pegarle mejor.

En su mente solo estaba Evelynn, como poder llegar mas a ella, como de alguna forma tener algo con ella, aunque sea de manera violenta, que parecía ser la única forma de reaccionar que le quedaba ahora.

Le era imposible comunicarse, menos aún detenerse, sentía tanta necesidad de ella que era imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Quería más.

En uno de los manotazos lanzados hacia la vocalista, Akali capturó parte del top que llevaba, tirándolo sin cuidado y rompiéndolo, exponiendo la piel de uno de sus senos.

Esto volvió a ocasionar una interrupción en su cabeza, dejando de forcejear.

Ahora su mente tenia un objetivo de vuelta.

Rompió la falda debajo de ella y colocó el miembro de vuelta en la entrada de Evelynn, penetrándola sin previo aviso.

La mayor solo pudo cerrar los ojos y clavarle las uñas en la espalda cuando sintió la intromisión.

—¿De verdad? — la cuestionó sin darle crédito— ¿Solo por ver un seno te pones así? — preguntó ahora con humor y al ver que la chica aceleraba el ritmo rio— solo eres un crio…

—Cállate…— le ordenó antes de morderla con fuerza.

—Mmm…

Se sentía nuevamente extasiada, no sabia si por los golpes o por la nueva iniciativa de la menor, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra de la mas chica y pudo comprobar que la otra ya dejaba su cuello, jadeando, como si todo lo que hubiera buscado era esa colaboración.

—¿Mejor? — preguntó con gracia, pero como en toda la noche, la rapera prefería seguir con sus movimientos que contestar.

Como castigo la alejó, dejándose de mover.

—No…

—Pregunte si así te sentías mejor…

—Si… si…

—Awww te gusta cuando me frotó contra ti ¿Verdad?

—Sí… me gusta… me gusta…

—¿Quieres que lo siga haciendo? — preguntó, y pudo ver que la más chica volvía a empujar con fuerza, metiéndose nuevamente profundo— ah, ah… te estoy preguntando…

—Si, si quiero… si quiero…

—¿Cómo se pide?

—Por favor…— suplicó viendo que la otra no cooperaba y volvía a hacer el mismo movimiento monótono— por favor…

—Buena chica.

* * *

 

Evelynn aprovechó la pequeña pausa de Akali, ahora debajo de su cuerpo, mientras tenia el falso miembro afuera de ella, para tomar su celular.

Puso la filmadora y grabo a la chica.

Sintió un apéndice de pena por lo que esta aun llevaba toda su ropa puesta, la camiseta sin mangas y el pantalón suelto, pero su cara no tenía reparo.

Todo sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando con la boca abierta.

Se grabó cuando llevo su mano a su centro, mojándose el pulgar y luego lo dirigió a la boca de la mas chica, metiéndoselo y acariciándole la pared muscular de la mejilla.

—¿Te gusta? — le preguntó y la más chica asintió de inmediato sin cambiar la expresión perdida en su rostro.

Sabia que la menor no tenia idea de lo que pasaba y llevaba un rato asintiendo a todo lo que se le decía, totalmente entregada, dejando por completo la faceta de revoltosa.

—Y mira este enorme pene que tienes— comentó grabando el dildo ahora— Te gusta cuando lo toco ¿verdad?

—Ah… si… me gusta…

Rio al ver como Akali seguía la acción de sus manos y parecía reaccionar cuando sus dedos tocaron la punta pese a ser de plástico.

—Y te gusta cuando me lo metes ¿Verdad? — la chica asintió mientras la filmaban— ¿Te gusta mucho?

—Si… si me gusta…

Ahora Evelynn se filmaba mientras agarraba el falo y hacia desaparecer la punta en su interior.

—Pero te gustaría más si fuera Ahri ¿No es así?

—Sí… ¿Qué? Es decir, no… no…

—¿No te gustaría mas si pudieras penetrar a Ahri así?

—No…

Evelynn sonrió con fuerzas al ver como la pantalla de su celular grababa el rostro inseguro de la más chica.

—Se una chica buena y di la verdad… vamos.

Pero no consiguió nada de la menor.

Evelynn resolvió por taparle los ojos con una de sus manos y comenzar a moverse lentamente.

—Vamos, se que te gusta… piensa en Ahri— le recomendó con vos suave— estas cogiendo a tu querida Ahri ahora… también le gustas…

No tardó en sentir que debajo de ella, Akali comenzaba a moverse, aunque de forma lenta y cuidadosa. Podía ver los labios de la menor debajo de su palma, apretados y temerosos.

Trató de encontrar en su voz un tono dulce y lleno de confianza para la menor. Se acercó un poco sin dejar de grabarla.

—Lo estas haciendo muy bien, como siempre… Akali.

—Ahri…

Ahora si tuvo que dejar de filmar para cubrirse la boca y no reír.

No necesitaba mas y viendo el reloj de su teléfono se dio cuenta de lo tarde que ya era.

Se puso de rodillas y dejó de apoyarse en la menor, comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

—Espera…—la llamó la menor tomándola de la mano.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Aun... aun me duele… aun… no se va.

—Es normal, ya te lo dije, no puedes acabar como quieres.

—Pero…

—De verdad es muy tarde y ya me disté muchas alegrías hoy… así que te diré que— comenzó a decir, tomando la navaja de nuevo y rompiendo el cinturón, liberándola finalmente del dildo— tócate un poco y trata de llegar como tu sabes. Eso debería calmarte hasta que el efecto de la droga pase por completo… aunque es verdad que tomaste demasiado.

—Ayúdame…

—¿Qué? — preguntó riendo, pero automáticamente la menor se abrazo a su cuello haciendo que se inclinara en la cama.

—Ayúdame… quiero que me toques… es mejor cuando tú lo haces.

—Cierto, cierto— asintió con gracia— pero eso que habla es la droga en tu sistema, no tú.

—Por favor… me molesta… ayúdame…— suplicó tratando de encontrar su rostro para besarla.

Evelynn se alejo de inmediato sin que pudiera lograrlo. También tuvo que tomarla del borde de la camiseta para evitar que se le quitara.

—Dios, de verdad que te calentaste un montón por lo de Ahri ¿Eh? — se burló buscando en la mesa por el celular de la rapera ahora.

—Tócame, Evelynn… por favor… lo necesito.

—Lo sé, lo se… pero la verdad que lo que dices no me importa— comentó con cierto desdén mientras violaba el código de seguridad de la pantalla de bloqueo sin mucho problema— veras… para mi… las opiniones son como los orgasmos… solo importa el mío… y yo opinó que ya tuve suficiente de ti.

Volvió a mirarla y pudo ver el rostro contrariado de nuevo, parecía que iba a tener otro arranque de necesidad pronto.

“Quizás si que la drogue demasiado” pensó recordando el primer beso.

—Oh, no me pongas esa cara. Fuiste una buena chica. Lo hiciste muy bien— la felicitó al ver el rostro suplicante en la cama— Ten.

Le extendió el celular donde se podía ver una galería con imágenes de los miembros de KDA, en la sección de su líder.

—Metete mano con esto— le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama con todas sus cosas ya, lista para cruzar la puerta y dejarla sola— de tu material favorito.

* * *

 

Ahri ya había terminado su desayuno y veía con cierta armonía como Kai´sa armaba con sumo cuidado su segundo emparedado con todo lo que la recepción había puesto a su disposición.

—¿Qué? — preguntó la bailarina notando que se le observaba— me da hambre siempre antes de un concierto…

—Esta bien, eres la que mas trabaja con su cuerpo en los bailes, así te comas unas docenas en el desayuno lo quemas en una de nuestras prácticas.

Kai´sa sonrió complacida ante la aprobación.

—Buenos días— saludo con respetó a alguien detrás del hombro de Ahri, dejando de momentos su comida.

—Buenos días— contestó Evelynn tomando asiento a su lado, encargando una infusión a uno de los mozos del lugar.

Trató de no hacer contacto visual con Ahri en un primer momento, pero al poco tiempo pareció sospechoso y tuvo que saludarla.

—Buenos días— trató, sin darle mas importancia al asunto, pero la líder ya la miraba de forma intensa.

—¿Puedes venir un rato al tocador conmigo, Evelynn?

—¿Ahora tenemos 15 años y necesitamos ir de a dos?

—Ahora.

Ahri se levantó sin mas y se adelantó, dejando a sus otros dos miembros en la mesa.

Kai´sa la siguió con curiosidad hasta que la perdió de vista y luego miró a Evelynn, la cual solo rodó los ojos hacia arriba y con un suspiró de resignación también dejó la mesa.

—¿Qué es ahora? — preguntó encontrándose con la líder en la puerta del tocador.

—Te dije que no salieras anoche.

—Y no lo hice…

Por respuesta Ahri tomó la corta y elegante bufanda que Evelynn llevaba, develando su cuello, y con este las marcas a su alrededor.

—Bueno… tu ganas…

—¡Te advertí que era peligroso! ¡Tienes idea la cantidad de dinero que se pago para la seguridad del edificio! ¡Y aun así sales y te vas a revolcar por ahí con algún bruto!

—Dos… anoche fueron dos brutos.

—¡No me interesa, Evelynn! — la siguió reprendiendo— sabes que respeto tus gustos y salidas, lo sabes ¿No es así? Siempre te cubro y defiendo.

—Si, eso es cierto— tuvo que cederle, desviándole la vista con cierto malestar.

—¡Te pedí solo esta noche que no salieras! ¡Solo una vez!

—Lo lamento ¿De acuerdo? — la interrumpió no queriendo tener que escuchar más— fui cuidadosa, lo juro, como nunca antes. Nadie me vio. Te prometo que no tendrás ningún problema con esto.

—Lo hago por nuestra seguridad, lo sabes. No me importa los problemas con la prensa, puedo lidiar con millones de idiotas por ustedes.

—Lo sé— le concedió, a sabiendas que era verdad.

Si ella era afilada y de temer para con el medio, una Ahri decidida a destruirte lo era aún peor.

Mas de una vez Evelynn debía admitir el respeto que le tenía.

“Y por esa justa razón cuando me dijiste lo de no salir esta vez…”

—¿Y dónde está Akali? — cambio de tema la rubia, caminando con ella de nuevo a la mesa donde Kai´sa ya había terminado de armar su plato.

—Seguía durmiendo cuando salí de la habitación… decidí dejarla dormir un poco más.

—¿No tuvieron ningún problema? Digo… al ponerlas juntas.

—No, realmente no tratamos mucho.

—Evelynn…

—Lo sé, quieres que formemos vínculos mas fuertes entre los cuatros, no te preocupes… con el tiempo no tengo duda que los habrá.

—Bien…

—Oh…  ahora que lo pienso… si tuvimos un pequeño problema anoche.

—¿El que?

—Un gato…

—¿Qué?

—Un gato se coló por la ventana de la habitación… Akali trató de sacarlo y le arañó el rostro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ella te explicara mejor, no me dejo curárselo… es tan terca— comentó sentándose ya y tomando la oreja de su taza.

—Pero ella está bien ¿Verdad? — preguntó con cuidado Kai´sa alcanzando a escuchar lo último.

—Si, si, esta bien… nada que el maquillaje no pueda cubrir. Le dije que se limpiara bien… que se le infecte seria problemático.

—Bien…— comentó Ahri, reteniéndose de ir en ese mismo momento a verle.

—No te preocupes, déjala descansar— agregó la mayor adivinando las intenciones— tienes mucho que hacer hasta la presentación. Déjamelo a mí. Yo la acompañare a la enfermería del hotel apenas despierte.

—Esta bien… gracias— terminó agradeciendo el gesto con una leve reverencia de su cabeza.

—No tienes que agradecerme, después de todo tienes razón… somos un equipo— citó— cuidar de nuestra querida chica nueva… tan desafortunada…

—No le gusta que le digas así— le reprochó con gracia Ahri.

Evelynn sonrió luego de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Como si no lo supiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como si necesitara una.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor:  
> Ya… ya me siento mejor… la siguiente parte es muy fuerte no apta para menores de 18… y si eres menor de 18 pues bien me importa una mierda, lo vas a leer de todas formas porque seguramente tienes la misma mente sucia que yo tenía a esa edad.


End file.
